


bottle sip, bottle guzzle

by sebos



Category: supermega, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Ryatt - Freeform, SuperMega - Freeform, dominant ryan, drunk Matt, needy matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 16:11:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10620462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebos/pseuds/sebos
Summary: Matt's a bad bitch no muzzle, ayealso The Boys™ get their drunk fuck on





	

"Ryaaaaann~! Come here, pay some attention to me I need it." Matt whined, his voice breaking from his high pitch and his obvious slurring. He was seeking his boyfriend after a fun night out with their coworkers, he was desperate and pretty drunk and he wanted a ride home and ride on his lap. 

"Yeah? You wanna to go home now? God you're a mess." Ryan came over with an unopened beer for Matt that he obviously forgot that he asked for otherwise he wouldn't be begging for him. 

"Take me home I wanna be alone with youuuu." Matt sang as soberly as he could, completely ignoring the look Ryan gave him before he lifted him up and supported him all the way back to the car so he wouldn't fall all over his drunk ass. The bigger boy took the time to buckle in his young drunk boyfriend before they took off and the blonde sung praises about how sweet and caring he was.

"You know what I wanna do at home, hmm?" Matt teased at Ryan, trying to get him interested. 

"What's that? Get home pass out and wake up with a hangover?" Ryan immaturely taunted right back at his boyfriend. 

"No! No, no. I'm trying to not let that happen. I want yo~ou all over me when we get back you hear me!" Matt commanded, his voice slipping as expected but he did get a rise out of Ryan. He thought he sounded like a sexy piece of ass but really he was just talking loudly with his head slouched over trying not to throw up. 

“All over you?" Ryan seemed intrigued in what Matt had to say, maybe he was serious about that. But he was probably just talking out his ass and would pass out as soon as they got home.

"Fuck yeah! I want all of you I want you, you know. God I want you to bust the headboard from fuckin' me so hard." Matt growled, and hiccupped immediately afterwards. The slender boy looked his boyfriend up and down before leaning in and whispering,

“Daddy…”

Ryan bit his lip and tried to focus for the rest of that car ride, wanting to definitely see if his boyfriend was serious about his needs. Or if he was just a drunk asshole. 

Ryan pulled up into their driveway, parking the car and helping Matt out, up the stairs, and into their apartment. Matt laughed to himself like a little maniac as he struggled with the stairs, finding his drunk noodle limbs absolutely hilarious. Ryan rolled his eyes and hung his jacket up on the coat rack before letting Matt climb into his big arms so he could bring him upstairs. Ryan set Matt down on the bed, stripping down to his boxers so he could put on some sweatpants but Matt started to whine. 

"No! That's like the exact opposite of what I want you to do." He whined, getting a smirk from Ryan and he stalked over to his side of the bed, sitting down and leaning in to give his boyfriend’s alcohol flavored lips a kiss. 

"Now help me get undressed." Matt suggested, immediately getting Ryan's helping hands all over him stripping off every last bit of clothes rendering the blonde naked. 

"Hey~ C'mon take those off." He sang yanking on the elastic of Ryan's boxers. The bigger boy immediately acted, Ryan loved it when Matt absolutely needed sex. It made him feel more confident and ready to give him exactly what he wanted because he could fuck some sense right into him. Ryan found himself pinning down Matt in a bare naked make out session, they favored being completely undressed while they fucked around together, although Matt liked it more because he didn't have to rut himself on Ryan's rough jeans when he was on his thigh. Ryan pulled Matt onto his lap so he could be on top for a while but Matt continued to whine while he furiously humped Ryan’s leg. 

"No more dry humping I want you to fuck meeee." He said as he exposed his neck for Ryan to mark up again. When he was drunk he wanted all the hickies and scratch marks he could get but when he was sober and had to go to work he was a little embarrassed. When Ryan leaned in to bite him, Matt moved off him and laid flat on the bed with his knees brought up while he waited for Ryan to get a move on.

"Well if you're so damn eager I guess you don't need foreplay." he spoke almost within himself as he reached into the end table and pulled out a little bottle of lube, it was half used even though the couple had just bought it that week.

"Spread your legs,” Ryan said gruffly even though he did it himself with a harsh grip on both of Matt's skinny thighs, spreading the appendages with force. The bigger boy honestly loved how skinny his boyfriend was, he felt like he could break him if he fucked him hard enough. And Matt was one hell of a size queen. 

Matt gasped at the suddenness of his legs being spread apart, Ryan easily made it feel like he was being split in half. Although Ryan looked chubby, he was defiantly hiding some inner strength that only Matt got to see when they were alone. Ryan didn't waste any time coating his fingers in the clear liquid just so he could spread Matt wide enough for him. He always went in with two fingers, curling them against Matt's walls to make him whine and squirm grabbing at him for more. Starting with just one finger was never enough for the blue eyed beauty. Ryan obviously took notice to Matt’s pleasure and teased him, threatening a third finger. 

"R-Ryan come on that's not-" Matt was cut off by his boyfriend’s aggressive tone. 

"You're not getting anything else 'till you beg for it like a slut." He sounded so rough and his gaze on his boyfriend was almost scary, it made Matt gasp and it even made him blush. 

"Please Ryan, please give me more, or just fuck me already." Matt begged sloppily, but that wasn't good enough for the brunette. 

"Say it again." Ryan growled making Matt squirm in annoyance as he pulled his fingers out all the way just to tease him. 

"Fuck me like your slut, p-please!" Matt gave it his best but he felt so embarrassed. He always considered himself an exhibitionist and liked to be on display but as his buzz wore off and he could feel Ryan's stare, he got self-conscious. Ryan on the other hand seemed so pleased that Matt was so embarrassed about begging, it only made him want it more. He gave Matt what he wanted, pushing in a third finger, scissoring his fingers to give him a proper stretch. Ryan found himself done almost as fast as he began, grabbing his own cock and positioning himself at Matt’s entrance, giving a little push to make Matt whine. 

"Does my baby boy want it? Tell me you're my cock slut and you'll get it." Ryan growled at his boyfriend while the younger of the two tried to hide his face. But Ryan just wouldn't have that, so he grabbed his wrists and forced them above his head so Matt had no choice but to face him. 

"I-I'm your cock slut, please fuck me as hard as you can. Daddy…" Matt whimpered, throwing in that last bit for Ryan's pleasure and his alone. The older boy thrust into his boyfriend, going in hard and all the way, making Matt cry out in what seemed like pain and enjoyment. 

"Oh my god!" Mat screamed arching his back when Ryan started slowly pulling out. Ryan didn't mind him screaming, he loved every second of it. Ryan moaned while he thrust fast and deep into him, making sure every motion hit Matt hard. Matt whined sloppily with drool just slipping past the corner of his mouth from how hard Ryan was running him through. 

"Oh baby…you look like a whore with your mouth open like that." Ryan commented gruffly through his own pants, he could tell at any moment Matt would cum, he wasn't going to stop it, he was gonna fuck him 'till he came and drag out his orgasm until Matt was absolutely done. 

After a while Matt gave a sudden gasp and a thrust of his own hips upward, he came suddenly all over both their chests and somehow managed to get some on his own face with how sloppy he was. Ryan couldn't help but lean up to his mouth and give him a hard kiss even with cum on his lips. Ryan continued to fuck him. Tears poured over Matt's flushed cheeks and onto the pillow underneath him while Ryan gave him all he could, even breaking a sweat while he was at it. He knew that Matt loved the oversensitive feeling that overcame him when Ryan kept using him even after he came. Matt gave a pained squeal as he felt Ryan's hands slip from his wrists and onto his hips grabbing hard enough to bruise while he was filled with hot cum from his rough lover.

"Oh my God..." Matt sighed as Ryan pulled out, effectively removing his hands from him and flopping down next to him. 

"Are you satisfied?" Ryan asked, putting his arm behind Matt’s head so his clearly exhausted boyfriend could rest on his chest. 

"Mmm yeah, I am." The younger boy’s voice faded out as he obviously had fallen asleep with a smile on his face. Ryan didn't fall asleep right away but he stayed awaken, thinking about that look Matt had on his face and how he always had it after he fucked him well. He was proud of his natural ability to fuck his boyfriend senseless, he just wishes he could put it on a résumé.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry its not written that well im trying not to write as much so i can be faster cause i dont shut up lmao
> 
> as always requests on my tumblr r appreciated *eyes emoji*
> 
> http://seastion.tumblr.com/


End file.
